Into the Dreams
by Aria Breuer
Summary: In the center of Twilight Town, there is a wall which holds the truth of everything. Follow Sora and his friends as they uncover from the wall the nature of dreams and how they are connected. Alternate Reality.


**Into the Dreams**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from "Kingdom Hearts" belongs to Square Enix and the Walt Disney Company. Material from "Inception" belongs to Warner Brothers Company. Any and all material from other works belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot story.

**Summary:** In the center of Twilight Town, there is a wall which holds the truth of everything. Follow Sora and his friends as they uncover from the wall the nature of dreams and how they are connected. Alternate Reality.

* * *

This story is based on a dream I had a few years ago, when I fell into deep sleep. This is the result of when I stumbled across this part in the same dream.

The setting for this story takes place after Sora awakens in "Kingdom Hearts 2".

* * *

It had been minutes since Sora awoke from his one-year sleep. He pieced together the memories he had with his friends: Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket. He knew the heartless were out there, waiting to steal more hearts from innocent people.

As they walked through Twilight Town, Sora had a feeling he had seen this town before. He didn't know why or how he had these feelings. Only that they were there. He wondered…

"Psst!" called a voice. The voice belonged to a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"Who was that?" asked Sora, befuddled.

"Oh, who cares!" cried Donald, hoping not to run into anybody.

"Garsh, do you think he's friendly?" asked Goofy, hiding behind his shield.

Sora said, "Let's find out." He ran off towards the alley.

Jiminy Cricket jumped onto a ledge. He knew this was a bad idea. "If there's trouble brewing, we're about to find out." He hopped after Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

o-o-o

Sora stopped in the alley. "Hey, come back!"

The boy merely looked at him with a knowing gaze. He continued down the alley. Sora followed, using all the speed he could muster. Donald and Goofy stopped in their tracks, too.

"Sora, wait!" called Donald and Goofy, before continuing the chase.

o-o-o

Leaving the alley, Sora entered what appeared to be a side street. The boy was there, looking as if he was waiting for him. Joining Sora, Donald was bumped into by Goofy.

The boy laughed. "It's about time you showed up."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora, defensive.

The boy laughed again.

"Sora, do you think we can trust him?" asked Goofy.

"Would you like to know how dreams work?" asked the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"You didn't answer my question. I suppose I should answer yours first." The boy approached the three. "I am Fred, and you can trust me."

"How?" asked Sora, confused.

Fred repeated, "Would you like to know how dreams work?"

Sora, lowering his defenses, said, "I guess. But what does that have to do with defeating the Heartless?"

"You'll understand," said Fred. He approached a stone wall. "See, how dreams work is like a bubble chart. Dreams always follow in a circle and you never know where the dream will end or begin." As Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked towards the wall, with Jiminy Cricket following them. Fred continued, "The reason I said a bubble chart is because the dreams are connected. Each dream leads to a different alternate route that we could have taken in our lives. What the true beginning is we may never know, but it is there and is the biggest bubble on the chart." As he said these words, a bubble chart formed on the wall.

"How do we know the dreams connect? They aren't in any order," asked Jiminy.

Fred laughed. "They don't have to be, but for those studying dreams will notice this pattern in their own dreams. Every dream is connected in some way, and sometimes dreams can connect to other dreams, setting a new course. The dreams are like our hearts, connecting and making news paths, but dreams always follow the straighter way. Sometimes dreams can be dark and other times light. It is how we interpret them that make us unique." He said last, "I'll be going now."

"Garsh, do you think it's true?" asked Goofy.

Sora looked at the wall in wonder. "Dreams are like hearts, always connecting, always building. They make us who we are." He looked on, but the boy vanished. "Who was he?"


End file.
